


Wait for Me

by Jibbly



Series: I'm a bitter bitch bc of CACW [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Mid-Credits Scene, I'm a bitter bitch okay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky trembles as Steve’s words sink in and he can’t help but feel as if this was inevitable.<br/>“I know.” He takes a deep breath and raises his hand to rub against his bare shoulder. “You’re dangerous. We both are. That’s why I spoke with T’Challa earlier, and asked if I could be put back into deep freeze.”<br/>Steve does flinch this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is fuckd up

Steve readjusts Bucky against his shoulder, he can feel that some of his ribs are bruised and his collarbone is fractured, but he tightens his grip on Bucky anyway.

They walk past the room where the other winter soldiers are, a bullet marring every one of their foreheads. Steve tries not to notice how Bucky’s gaze lingers over them, and goes trough the door and into the elevator shaft.

He can feel his knees buckling and he knows that he’s running on fumes, they both are. Bucky’s shoulder moves, and the brunette hisses at the pain in it. His metal arm is gone. Steve’s shield is gone. They’re fugitives.

Bucky hasn’t spoken to him, but then again neither has he. The feeling in his fingers from when he had gripped his shield and plunged it into Tony’s reactor still there. The look on Tony’s frieghtened face when he thought that Steve was going to kill him.

The elevator jumps to a stop and the doors open, and Steve tenses all over again. Bucky just sags against him.

T’Challa is there in the main enterance hall, his helmet off, and reguarding them neutrally.

Steve knows that they can’t fight him. They’ll lose, with the way both of their bodies are in tatters, but he knows that he’ll die right here in the cold of Russia to protect Bucky.

T’Challa nods his head outside, and starts walking outside. “Come with me. I will take the both of you somewhere safe.” His accent is thick and the tone of his voice is calm. This man had just been on a manhunt for the man leaning against him, and now he wants them to go with him. T’Challa notices that the two of them are staying put. Feet planted against the stone floor.

He looks towards Barnes’ shoulder, at the jagged metal and the chared wires. Then looks at Steve. “We can fix his arm. “

Steve is still hesitant, but he feels how Bucky is fading into unconsciousness from the pain of his arm and makes up his mind.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Bucky had been taken to try and fix the damage to his arm as soon as they land in Wakanda. Steve is also asked to be taken to the medical ward to heal his injuries, but the blonde refuses and follows the team of people looking over Bucky.

He knows that they look awful, and that he looks like he might drop at any second, but that doesn’t stop him from standing near Bucky as they begin fiddling with the exposed arm. Bucky had passed out on the ride over, and he was fading in and out now because they were touching his arm. But his eyes catch his for a second and he relaxes against the table.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Steve’s in the room that they had provided him with when he feels that telltale shifting of air on the back of his neck, and turns to face his door.

Bucky is there, dressed in white and his remaining hand gently holding the frame of the doorway. Steve’s eyes go towards his shoulder and how it is no longer torn metal but smoothed out planes of silver.

They said that they would be able to fit him with another arm, but Bucky had refused.

It had been two days since they had seen each other, because Steve had had to go get the rest of their team out of the prison. But now here they were.

Steve knows that they haven’t talked, they have been in each other’s company since they were brought here, but there hasn’t actually been a conversation. She feels like that’s about to come to an end, and it makes his stomach churn at the look on Bucky’s face.

The other man walks into Steve’s room and closes the door behind him, giving them some privacy to what Steve could only guess.

Steve’s still sitting on the bed, and Bucky comes to sit next to him, though Steve can’t help but wish they could sit closer.

Bucky is looking at Steve, unflinchingly and then reaches inside his pocket to take out a gun. Steve doesn’t flinch, doesn’t react at all, just looks at how Bucky places the pistol on Steve’s lap and then grabs Steve’s hand. And wraps it around the gun, lifting it up, and leaning in so that the head is resting against his forehead.

Steve’s fingers aren’t anywhere close to the trigger, and neither are Bucky’s. But the intention is clear.

“Please.” Bucky closes his eyes, his voice wrecked and fingers gripping his are trembling. “I’m so tired. Of being a weapon. Of killing people.”

Steve is perfectly still, maybe his heart had stopped too. But take his hand back, doesn’t move the gun away from Bucky’s forehead. Doesn’t do anything. He sits there in silence with Bucky begging him to take his life.

“I can’t.” It’s said quietly, and Bucky smiles but it’s broken and when he opens his eyes again, they are full of unshed tears. Bucky’s fingers slip away from his and fall into the space between them.

Steve slowly lets the gun fall until he places it on the bed.

“Even if you turn into the Winter Soldier again” Steve starts, and Bucky looks up at him. “Even if you were to go into a rampage, and kill everyone. All of my friends. All of the people here who are helping us.” Bucky’s eyes widen in horror at Steve’s words, but he continues anyway. Steve knows his devotion to Bucky, knows that it is beyond reason, and it’s about time Bucky knows too. “Even if you were to take this gun and were seconds away from shooting me in the head. I still wouldn’t kill you, because that would mean that you’d be gone for good this time. And I’d kill myself if that happens.”

Bucky’s eyes are wide and are scanning Steve’s face. He knows that the other isn’t lying, that everything he’s saying is true. And that’s what makes it all the more horrifying.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He stares at the group of people preparing the cryo tube, and he knows his eyes are red rimmed. That he looks awful. That his whole world is about to some to a stop after it feels like it just started to turn for the first time is almost eighty years.

Bucky had made a decision. One that he didn’t ask Steve about till he had already made the preparations.

_Bucky trembles as Steve’s words sink in and he can’t help but feel as if this was inevitable._

_“I know.” He takes a deep breath and raises his hand to rub against his bare shoulder. “You’re dangerous. We both are. That’s why I spoke with T’Challa earlier, and asked if I could be put back into deep freeze.”_

_Steve does flinch this time._

_Bucky stares hard at Steve, pleading in his light grey eyes. “I can’t be running around while still being able to be triggered, and I know you won’t stop me if it happens again. So I had to think of an alternative.”_

_He doesn’t even notice the tears that had formed in his eyes, and how they had started to fall until Bucky raises his hand and rubs his wet cheek. “Don’t.” Steve’s voice is shaking, but there’s no real force behind it. He knows that Bucky has made up his mind._

Now, Bucky is sitting on a table, dressed comfortably and he smiles when Steve walks up to him. Steve has to ask again. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Steve offers his hand when the technician says that they’re ready, and Bucky takes it easily. Walking him over to the chamber feels like knives are plunging into him with every step, but he doesn’t say anything and helps Bucky into the tube.

He steps back and watches as the door closes and Bucky is looking at him. The technician is starting the process and Steve sees how Bucky words out three words before tilting his head back and letting the cold seep into his bones.

Steve knows that he’s still alive, but he can’t convince himself that he is. He won’t be able to until the ice melts.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @jibblyuniverse


End file.
